Ojos Vendados
by vickyng
Summary: A veces sentía como si lo estuvieran siguiendo. Cuando estaba con sus amigos, e incluso cuando estaba solo. Otras veces, se sentía observado. Sentía unos ojos pegados a su nuca, pero cuando giraba, no había nadie mirándole. HoroRen. AU. ¡Reviews!


¡Murió el dictador, el tirano¿podremos crear ahora una sociedad más justa y que viva del presente y no del pasado?

10 de diciembre: Muere el ex-dictador chileno Augusto Pinochet a la edad de 91 años.

No quiero caer en los lugares comunes, ña. HoroRen. ¡Ña! Angst. UA. ¡Pum! One shot. Romance. Fluffy. OOC. Eh, como siempre, trama adulta y un poco liosa. No se basen por el principio; no tiene nada que ver con la historia de mi país, ni con los atropellos a los derechos humanos que se hicieron¿eh?. Ah. Hace poco leí "Putas asesinas". Creo que quizás se note, jaja.

(Porque el amor se da incluso frente a la adversidad... Aunque no siempre es amor lo que se da.)

* * *

**Ojos vendados.**

A veces sentía como si lo estuvieran siguiendo. Cuando estaba con sus amigos, e incluso cuando estaba solo. Otras veces, se sentía observado. Sentía unos ojos pegados a su nuca, pero cuando giraba, no había nadie mirándole. En su cuarto, antes de desvestirse, revisaba que no hubiese cámara o micrófono alguno en su cuarto. Era una estupidez, en realidad, pero lo sentía. Sentía la mirada sobre su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, nunca encontró cámara alguna.

Esto le ocurría desde que se mudara a su nuevo departamento, cuatro meses atrás. No sabía nada del arrendatario anterior, ni de los vecinos. Le habían dicho que era gente normal. El dueño parecía un buen tipo, un hombre de unos sesenta y pico metido en su trabajo.

Siempre pensó que no era más que una estupidez; un sentimiento generado por el temor, por la rabia. Lo creyó, hasta el momento en que esos hombres se bajaron con ametralladoras en las manos, apuntándole, y le obligaron a entrar a la parte de atrás del furgón que aceleró en cuanto subió.

Intentó encontrar algo con qué golpear la ventana, o a alguno de los tipos que lo amenazaba, pero no halló nada. Prefería morir luchando que nada. Pero antes de si quiera alcanzar a levantar el brazo para golpear la mandíbula de uno de sus uniformados secuestradores, la pistola se alzó en el aire, golpeándole con la culata la cabeza.

Cuando estaba con el rostro contra el suelo, segundos antes de caer inconsciente, sintió la sangre tibia corriéndole por el cuero cabelludo. Se imaginó que su cabeza se vería media graciosa con la combinación del celeste con el rojo sangre. Segundos antes de caer inconsciente, sintió la mugre y sangre seca del piso de la furgoneta entrándole a la boca.

---

De lunes a domingo,estaba mirándole. dieciséis horas diarias aproximadamente para verle, observarle. Aunque fuera así. Aunque fuese así.

Al principio no se lo quería aceptar ni a sí mismo, pero luego no le quedó remedio. Era imposible seguir negándoselo.

Le veía almorzar vorazmente, escuchar a sus amigos, reír con fuerza, y conversar serio de vez en cuando. Le veía dormir, desvestirse, vestirse. Le veía hablar por teléfono y estudiar. Lo veía darse vuelta, apasumbrado, de vez en cuando, como buscando algo. Casi siempre miraba en su dirección, pero nunca le veía, por suerte.

Ese día el calor pegajoso le hacía andar sin polera. Sus amigos lo llamaron por celular, invitándolo a salir. Estuvo a punto de aceptar, hasta que lo vio salir de casa, con ese paso rápido. Movió un poco el telescopio, y se colgó el cigarro de la comisura de la boca. Frunció el ceño. Unos metros más atrás, vio un auto andando lentamente. Un furgón. No le gustaban las cosas.

-¿Ren?

-Perdóname, Yoh, no podré ir.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

Lamentaba colgarle así.

Lamentaba traicionarse así a sí mismo. Lamentaba arriesgar así su vida. Lamentaba estar violando el pacto que tenía con ellos. Pero esa obsesión hacía que perdiera la cabeza. Se colocó a toda prisa su polera, cogió su revólver, y también las llaves de la moto.

---

Se despertó al sentir unos dedos fríos en su cabello, jugando cerca de su herida. A medida que se volvía más consciente de su entorno, descubría cosas nuevas. Estaba tirado entre paja húmeda y barro, que le entraban por toda la ropa y le picaba condenadamente en el rostro. Abrió los ojos, pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar ante el dolor de cabeza. Los dedos dejaron de acariciarlo.

Sintió el cuerpo moverse a su lado de un lugar para otro. Intentó moverse, pero un dolor horroroso en la pierna izquierda le impidió hacerlo. Se tocó el muslo, y descubrió un torniquete. Así que le habían disparado.

El desconocido le obligó a beber algo. Era agua. Abrió los ojos, finalmente. Todo estaba oscuro, no veía nada.

-Los héroes son los estúpidos. Los ladrones son los cobardes. Yo no soy ni lo uno ni lo otro, si te lo preguntas. Quizás más adelante pienses que habría sido mejor que esos hombres te mataran, en lugar de encontrarte aquí conmigo. Pero aún no pienses nada. Solo bebe.

Agua, agua cayendo por su garganta. Agua cayendo por su cabeza, limpiando la sangre seca.

Durante tres noches yació allí acostado. No podía hablar, sentía la garganta cerrada y la lengua pegada al paladar. Solo podía quejarse con sonidos inteligibles cuando el desconocido que aún no veía le cambiaba el torniquete o la venda de la cabeza. Durante el día, el hombre le vendaba los ojos.

Al inicio de la cuarta noche, se sentía con suficiente fuerza como para levantarse, y tal vez huir. El hombre no le había vuelto a hablar desde la primera noche. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de alzarse, sintió cómo era cogido por el cabello. Soltó un gruñido, pero fue ignorado.

El tipo lo arrastró por unos metros, y luego lo alzó, haciéndolo sentar en una silla. La venda en sus ojos nunca le pareció tan cruel. Pero cuando sintió las cuerdas amarrándole tobillos a la silla, las muñecas tras la silla, y el torso al respaldo, quedó helado.

Un dedo recorrió su rostro. El cucharón que todos esos días le había dado agua se acercó a sus labios. Pese al temor, bebió. Era agua nuevamente.

-Los hombres somos ciempiés, más que serpientes. Atacamos y luego nos enterramos en la tierra. Preferimos huir, dejar a la víctima moribunda antes que asesinarla allí mismo. Eso hicieron contigo. Te trajeron a un lugar descampado. Te dispararon en la pierna. Te dejaron en esta choza abandonada perdida en la nada. Los hombres somos estúpidos y cobardes. También hay locos, hay que aceptarlo.

El dedo recorrió sus labios partidos, pero inmediatamente se alejó, como asustado.

Entonces, la lengua se le desaflojó repentinamente. Tomó aire por la boca, ansioso. Sintió cómo los dedos jugaban en el cuello de su polera. No lo entendía. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Su respiración se aceleró. Comenzó a jadear, ansioso. Quizás de temor.

Sintió una mejilla pegada a la suya, y una respiración en su oído. Luego de unos segundos con ese otro cuerpo pegado al suyo, empezó a perder noción del tiempo. Quizás pasaron años. Quizás minutos.

El cuerpo se alejó de él. Entonces sintió el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza, resbalando por su cuerpo.

-Apestas.

Una risa escapó de los labios del prisionero. En toda esa noche, no volvió a saber dónde estaba su captor.

---

Pasaron los días. Ya no sabía cuantos. La venda estaba constantemente en sus ojos. A veces sentía al otro hombre cerca suyo. A veces, no sentía nada, salvo su pierna sanando, al igual que su cabeza. Podían haber pasado meses, días, o años. El hombre lo alimentaba, le daba de beber, le bañaba amarrado a esa silla, haciendo el agua caer por su cuerpo. Lo llevaba a un baño tres veces al día.

Pocas veces el otro hablaba. Y él, pese a que sentía que ahora podía hacerlo, no lo hacía. De a poco, por lo que el otro decía, pudo entender un poco qué había pasado.

Lo habían llevado con órdenes de matarlo. No tenía claro por qué, él no hacía nada. Pero los hombres encargados de hacerlo no había cumplido bien su trabajo. Lo dejaron allí, abandonado, creyendo que jamás podría sobrevivir. Pero el extraño que le había salvado les había seguido, y cuando los tipos de la furgoneta habían partido, él había entrado. Le curó, lo cuidó.

Lo que no sabía, era porqué. Tampoco sabía porqué aún lo mantenía allí. Su pierna estaba casi sana. Tampoco entendía porqué no lo dejaba verlo, ni porque, cada vez que lo "bañaba", le acariciaba de tal manera el rostro.

Horo-Horo ya no sabía nada. De alguna manera extraña, le enloquecían esas caricias. Eran el único contacto humano que tenían desde que estaban allí. Era el único contacto humano que Horo tenía desde su secuestro. También le gustaba la voz de ese hombre, y las cosas que decía. Le gustaba no saber quién era.

Y el tiempo pasó, y la vida pasada de Horo, como un chico normal, fue siendo olvidada. Pasó a ser un sueño borroso, que aparecía de vez en cuando, incomprensible. Un recuerdo empañado, extraño. Para él, las cosas siempre habían sido así.

---

Esa noche estaba sentado en la silla, amarrado. Esperaba paciente y sumisamente sus caricias y el agua cayendo por su cuerpo. Esperaba.

Pero la voz esa noche le llegó desde muy lejos.

-Te preguntarás por qué no te he liberado, si ya tienes tu pierna sana, y si se supone que no quiero matarte. Te preguntarás por qué no te dejo verme. Te debes preguntar muchas cosas. -Hizo una pausa-. Mi nombre es Ren. Dejé todo por ti, por venir a rescatarte. Te había espiado durante cuatro meses, desde que te mudaste a ese departamento. No podía dejar de mirarte, de verte. Por supuesto, nunca te lo diría. Se suponía que serías mi secreto. Pero en el momento en que me di cuenta que te seguían, tomé mis cosas y corrí tras de ti. En realidad, tomé mi moto y los seguí.

"Sabía lo que iban a hacerte, Horo-Horo. No es primera vez que pasa. Todos los jóvenes que han vivido allí han desaparecido tarde o temprano. Por supuesto, arreglan la historia diciendo solo que se marcharon, para que así no dejen de arrendarlo. A mí me pagaron muchísimo dinero para que no dijese nada, para que no interfiriera. Entenderás que al venir a buscarte violé en trato.

"¿Por qué matan a quienes arriendan ese lugar? Es porque el dueño está loco. Quizás es su forma de desestresarse. Para él es una especie de deporte ahora. Antes lo hacía por rencor. Su hijo bebé murió allí hace varios años. Con eso enloqueció. A los primeros los mató por eso. Pero luego se le hacía divertido preparar las muertes, y mandar a sus hombres a asesinar. No sé, hay cada loco en este mundo.

"¿Que porqué te he tenido así este tiempo? Por cobardía. Quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo contigo, sin tener que enfrentarme a ti. No, no estoy tan loco como crees. No te haré nada. Esta noche serás libre.

Horo guardó silencio. No podía entender lo que le habían dicho. Allí estaba él, amarrado a una silla, sucio, lleno de barro, en una cabaña abandonada, llena de fango y paja, escuchando a un hombre que nunca había visto, que le contaba una historia que parecía salida de una novela cualquiera. Pero algo quedó sonando en su cerebro, que no lograba entender.

"esta noche serás libre"

No lo entendía. En su cerebro enloquecido, había descubierto que ahora era libre, en esa soledad, con ese desconocido cuidándolo. Era libre, lejos del ruido de la sociedad, de la toma de decisiones. Y esa noche sería libre.

Cualquier pensamiento se perdió en su mente al sentir esos dedos en su rostro nuevamente. Cerró los ojos tras su venda, y suspiró.

-¿Porqué no dices nada?

Horo-Horo sonrió, sin tener idea de dónde estaba su interlocutor, y girando suavemente el rostro, besó con suavidad la palma que estaba contra su mejilla. De inmediato la mano se alejó de su rostro. Sintió frente a él cómo se levantaban. Al poco rato sintió la respiración en su cuello, el aire abanicándole la piel de abajo a arriba una y otra vez, generándole estremecimientos.

Pudo sentir cómo el hombre enterraba su nariz entre sus cabellos, y como luego acercaba sus labios a sus oídos. Al sentir la respiración contra su oído, involuntariamente escapó un suspiro de sus labios.

-Dime algo. Dime si te he tratado mal. Perdóname. Dime si me odias, si te doy asco. Si sueñas con volver a la ciudad. Dime qué piensas. Qué crees.

-Ren... Es un lindo nombre.

Por primera vez desde su encierro, escuchó la risa de su captor. Con suavidad, sintió la venda que cubría sus ojos caer. No giró su rostro. Entonces vio la mano blanca de Ren que, temblando, se apoyó en su hombro. Con dulzura, apoyó su mejilla contra ella. Estaba temblando.

-No quería que murieras. No quería rescatarte y luego no volverte a ver. Ahora ya estoy listo para eso.

Las amarras fueron soltadas un poco, pero no totalmente. La venda volvió a estar sobre sus ojos. En el silencio de la noche, Ren dio la vuelta, quedando frente a Horo. Se quedó mirándolo. viéndolo respirar agitadamente.

Lo volvió a mirar, ya sin temor, y con lentitud, acercó su rostro al de Horo-Horo. Sus labios se rozaron, y entonces lo besó. Era la primera vez que ambos besaban a otro hombre. Sin poder entender bien que pasaba, Horo se abalanzó con voracidad sobre los labios del chico que jamás había visto, comenzando un beso apasionado.

Luego de unos segundos, Ren se alejó rápidamente.

-Llevas dos meses aquí. Hay un pueblo a unas cinco horas caminando hacia el norte. Encontrarás comida en esta misma habitación. Eres libre.

Con su oído ejercitado en ese tiempo, notó cómo Ren se alejaba de él.

-¡Espera, no te vayas¡Quiero verte!

La puerta rechinó. Con violencia, Horo-Horo luchó contra las amarras que aún lo retenían. Quería conocerlo, saber quién era ese tipo que lo besó, y que lo tuvo tanto tiempo prisionero de esa manera tan extraña. Logró desatar los pocos nudos que quedaban hechos, y luego sacarse la venda de los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrando nuevamente sus ojos a ver.

La luz era casi nula. Estaba en una choza lastimera, a punto de caerse. La paja donde había dormido todo ese tiempo era más mugre que nada. Todo era un barrial. Pero nada de eso le importó.

Se levantó, dispuesto a correr, pero sus piernas, desacostumbradas a andar, le hicieron caer al piso de golpe. Entre resoplidos, se arrastró hasta la puerta.

-¡Ren!

Y sobre una moto, sin polera, con el revólver al cinto, vio a ese hombre de ojos dorados que le hicieron temer. Por unos segundos, se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin expresión alguna, Horo desde el piso, Ren sentado en su transporte.

-Ren...

El joven le lanzó un papel, que alcanzó a coger en el aire. "Voy a tomar tu venganza". Luego de mirar por unos segundos estupefacto a los ojos dorados recién conocidos, creyó entender. ¿Acaso iría a matar a quienes lo habían llevado a ese lugar, o a quien los mandase? Y antes que alcanzara a decir cualquier cosa, Ren ya había prendido el motor, y se alejaba hacia el norte, sin mirar si quiera para atrás, con su cabello bailando al viento.

* * *

"Se necesitan dos meses aproximadamente para enamorarse" 

Y bueno, esto fue un poco bastante metafórico, sin que me diese cuenta. De su humirde servidora para todos ustedes. Y para todos los que leyeron "Fricción" y se preguntaron si era niña, pues sí, lo soy, ña. Gracias por sus reviews, Andrea Nefisto, Schmetterling-blau, Sad-Whisper, Lady Tao, Tamao Nishan y ReiKaida.

¡Houp! Esta es mi historia Nº 35. ¿Qué les parece? Jojo. En algo así como dos años, bueh... Así es la vida. Lo más divertido que tengo solo dos historias que no son romance, jaja.

Por el amor de Dios! Reviews!

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
